stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Legion
Legion is a multi-national mercenary company, led by Colonel Eric King. It is a publicly traded company. General information The company that would eventually become Legion began existence as Doylan Security Consultents, in Atlanta. The company was founded by Jackson Doylan and his two sons, Andrew and Colin, in 2043. A fifth generation military family, the stated goal of the Doylan's company was the preservation and refinement of United States military procedure, doctrine, and history, anticipating an eventual reunification of the UCAS and CAS back into the USA. Unfortunately the company was bought out in a completely unexpected hostile takeover by Mishiba enterprises, a shell company of Mitsuhama Computer Technologies, who promptly gifted 51% shareholder status to former MCT colonel Eric King. MCT retains aproximately 20% interest in the company, through Mishiba and other shell companies, while the remainder of the stock is divided between various individuals and corporations not at odds with MCT. Under King's leadership the company has rapidly grown from a regional security provider and historical preservation foundation into the world's sixth largest independent mercenary company, fielding a full division of infantry, three fighter/bomber wings, seven armored columns, and even a small naval formation. Aside from these regular forces, Legion also fields a dozen so-called 'Longinus teams', composed of individuals with special forces training and used in a similar manner by Legion; unlike the regular forces, who are commanded by a more or less standard military structure, Longinus teams answer directly to King. Legion sees action all over the world, though the majority of their long-term security contracts are invested amongst the various former Chinese states and, until recently, Aztlan's Yucatan region. In-game involvement Legion was a major and, for a while, mostly unknown antagonist of the Yucatan group. It was Eric King who apparently oversaw the conspiracy to destabalize the Yucatan region in the interest of reigniting the conflict between Aztlan, the Yucatan guerrillas, Amazonia, and the CAS. It is unknown how many in the company were privy to King's scheme, though the group did run afoul of a Longinus team taking a direct hand in framing things to maximize the potential for future conflict. It has also been indicated by both the guerrillas and the mysterious spirit who 'spoke' to Venus in the ruins of Mitzin Iz that there was something darker and less capitialistic behind King's plot, possibly linked to the mysterious figure known as Oscuro. As part of Dominico Caldera's announcement of Yucatan independence Legion, along with all other multi-national corporations and mercenary bands, was forbidden from doing business in the Yucatan. Though a major hit on Legion's bottom line, it was far from enough to cause the company to fold. They sent a few parting shots at their tormenters by publicly theorizing that Tia and Chavez were technomancers, bolstered by grusome footage of the pair slaying the traitorous Drang and effortlessly manipulating the node of the Yucatan Water Purification Plant. It is presumed that Eric King, and his company, will seek vengeance on the group who so embarressed him. Category:Organization Category:Yucatan Campaign